


Until the World Fade Away...

by Wynja2007



Series: The Starlight Gemstone Series [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Love Poem, Other, Poetry, Separation, Teitho challenge, missing your sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynja2007/pseuds/Wynja2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: On the night of Aragorn and Arwen’s Wedding, Legolas sits alone and writes a poem for his Silvan sweetheart, far away in Eryn Lasgalen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the World Fade Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Placed third in the Teitho challenge behind Telemachus' excellent 'Eye of the Storm'.

The circle of the moon rides high  
Silvering the citadel; spilt milk on stone.  
The city celebrates its married king and I...  
I sit alone and stare into the sky.

Somewhere, in our forest home, you  
Look up through leaves to the same silver globe:  
We meet in the circle of the moon tonight.

Beloved, how I miss, how  
I remember your hair  
Like liquid honey  
Spilled  
In a dark pool around your head  
As we lay on the silent greensward  
The round edge  
Of the circling trees  
Encompassing our tryst.

I miss you now, more  
Than in the battle’s heat.  
No longer fearful  
Of death’s severance, instead  
The long, attenuated wait  
Grinds down my patience:  
This wedding, not my own, not ours,  
Beloved,  
Minds me of our time,  
When we were gold together, vowed  
In the circle of our friends.  
To be home, with you  
Is all I ask  
Yet I must go about,  
Encircle my longings in duty still awhile...

The day will come  
When the world has turned its circle round  
And we lie again together  
My tongue circling  
Tracing patterns  
On the silk skin of your throat  
Seeking benediction  
In the blessing of your mouth

And together watch the round moon rise  
Entwined beneath its circle  
And the honey of your dark hair spilled  
To pool upon my shoulders, and your arms, Beloved,  
Keep me in their safe circle  
Until the world falls away  
And forever lies  
In the hazel circles of your eyes...


End file.
